Horns
by Morise
Summary: Reto de cumpleaños, para Agatha Romaniev. • Al encontrarse en un punto de su vida donde todo parece estancado, Naraku se encuentra con un misterioso hombre que le hace un regalo. Las cosas parecen mejorar a medida que dos grandes cuernos crecen sobre su cabeza...
1. All screwed up

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

Semi UA. Crime/Sobrenatural. Naraku/Kagura/Kikyō.  
_M_ por lenguaje adulto, contenido de índole sexual, escenas de violencia y muerte de personajes.

* * *

**HORNS**

**Capítulo**** I » A**ll screwed up _—__and down and every way_

Hacía un buen tiempo que las cosas no me estaban saliendo bien. Para ser sincero, me estaba yendo horrible en todo lo que me proponía. Incluso tenía problemas domésticos: ella se negaba rotundamente a chupármela. Ahí lo tienen. Mi vida era un asco.

Tal vez debería empezar por el principio y contarles quién soy. Pero no soy un tipo _tan_ abierto. Y he aprendido un poco con el paso de los años. Con los últimos acontecimientos también. Así que, si hay una sola razón por la que estoy contándoles esto ahora, es porque tengo dos cojonudos cuernos en mi cabeza y ninguno de ustedes cree en lo más mínimo en mi.

Pero eso está bien. Ahora que los mencioné, pueden hablar con total sinceridad conmigo, ¿no es así?

No se preocupen, ya pasé por esto. La primera vez, creí que el juez iba a echarme a patadas del maldito juzgado por tener dos cuernos gigantes en mi puta cabeza, pero en lugar de eso, pidió que empezáramos la sesión. Entonces, ¿por qué iba a preocuparme entonces?, ¿por qué voy a preocuparme ahora?

Y aquí estamos. Supongo que algo de malo tenía que tener poseerlos: cuando ocurre algún asesinato, el tipo de los cuernos debe tener la culpa. Ey, lo entiendo, ustedes creen que soy el diablo, y eso tiene algo de sentido. Entonces tengo que estar de este lado defendiéndome _un poco_, ¿no creen?

Decidí contar mi historia. La historia de estos dos cuernos que salieron en todos los condenados periódicos. Tal vez así puedan entender que el tipo de los cuernos no necesariamente es el diablo. Puede ser alguien bueno, incluso con cuernos. No estoy diciendo que lo sea, pero podría.

—_Su nombre y apellido, por favor._

Sin mentir y sin soplar, o algo así era, ¿no? _Naraku Kagewaki_, como ya sabes. Retengan mi nombre, porque no voy a repetirlo muchas veces.

Soy abogado penalista en una firma mediana, trabajo como un condenado, con una eternidad de documentos y causas que no van a ningún lado. Cuando tengo éxito, saco a hijos de puta de la cárcel y los reintegro a la sociedad. No pongan ninguna cara, ya les dije que no soy bueno. Cuando no tengo éxito, los hijos de puta se mueren en prisión, o cumplen su condena y _luego_ vuelven a la sociedad. Y después de eso, me buscan a mi. Porque en algún lugar de su cabeza sin sesos creen que yo soy el culpable de que hayan perdido años de su vida por imbéciles e... hijos de puta, sí.

Ahora que pueden darse una idea de mi mísera vida, puedo retomar el principio. Las cosas _no_ me estaban yendo bien.

Cuando perdí el tercer caso consecutivo (por lo que tenía tres imbéciles hijos de puta que volverían por mi en diez, veinte, treinta años), me fui a un bar. Mi novia había peleado conmigo la noche anterior, por lo que no podía simplemente volver a casa después de un día malo para empeorar la pelea inconclusa. Un bar. Un bar de mala muerte en medio de ningún lugar, con bebidas que te quemaban la boca, el esófago y el alma: justo lo que yo necesitaba.

Cuando me emborraché lo suficiente, me puse a charlar con el cantinero de lo asquerosa que era la vida en sí. De lo mal que lo pasaba con mi novia, de lo mal que me iba en mi trabajo y de lo que odiaba a mis padres por lo que tenía ahora. Ustedes dirán que tengo _mommy-issues_, tal vez sí. Me importa una mierda.

El cantinero solo quería seguir vendiéndome bebidas que me pudrirían el hígado y quemarían el cerebro, y yo estaban bastante de acuerdo con eso. Compré más, y me emborraché más. El cantinero finalmente dejó de escucharme y pasó a atender a otra gente. Y entonces un tipo se sentó a mi lado.

Escuchen con atención: este es el punto en donde todo comienza.

—Hola, _amigo_ —me dijo. Era un hombre alto y bien parecido. Llevaba el pelo negro y ondulado largo como una mujer, lo recuerdo porque me causó mucha gracia en ese momento.

—Menudo cabello traes —le respondí como pude. No sé si se me entendió lo que dije, porque tenía la lengua revolucionada luego de los tragos.

El tipo no respondió. Le pidió al cantinero dos tragos fuertes, uno para cada uno.

—Mal día.

—Mal mes —corregí. Levanté la diminuta copa y brindé a su salud. Fondo blanco y ojos apretados.

Él asintió, sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

—Podemos hacer algo para solucionar eso.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Y eso llamó mi atención irremediablemente. Me enderecé en el taburete y enfoqué mi nublada vista en él.

Era un hombre guapo. Lo sé porque era mi reflejo, con cabello largo y ropas extrañas, viejas y elegantes, pero yo en fin. Era yo sentado ahí, hablándome. ¿Quieren culpar a los tragos de más? Tal vez haya sido eso, no lo sé. Tal vez me encontraba hablando solo. No es la cuestión.

Incapaz de darme cuenta en ese momento lo extraño de la situación, murmuré una pregunta que él logró entender.

—¿Quién eres?

—_Eso no importa, Naraku_ —me respondió. Sonrió de la misma manera en la que yo sonrío cuando estoy por ganar. Macabra, confiada y sexy.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

No pude evitar preguntarle aquello. Mis sentidos comenzaron a enfocarse; parecía que mi cuerpo peleaba contra el alcohol. El hombre sentado a mi lado parecía saber de mi. No estaba en una posición ventajosa. _Yo_ debo ser quien sabe del adversario, no al revés.

—Eso no importa —me dijo con calma. Pareció estudiarme un poco y luego giró la cabeza hacia el frente, los estantes de vidrios sosteniendo botellas y polvo—. Soy un... _amigo_ lejano, si lo prefieres.

Yo también me dediqué a evaluarlo un poco. No parecía tan lejano a mi. De hecho, si era mi fiel copia, resultaba extraño que lo considerara tan desconocido. Pero lo era. Era completamente desconocido.

—Lejano... —murmuré, entornando los ojos. Él asintió y soltó una risa divertida.

—Muy lejano —aseguró, mirándome con burla—. Casi como si fuera de otro milenio.

—Sí, me recuerdas a alguien...

_A alguien,_ por no decir a mi. Solté un bufido y volví a enfocarme en el alcohol. Podría seguir tomando y emborracharme lo suficiente como para despertarme al día siguiente sin saber dónde me encontraba. No sonaba a un mal plan para mi en ese momento. Pero la alternativa era quedarme ahí con ese _amigo lejano_ y... ¿tal vez solucionar mis problemas? Para un hombre en mi estado, toda luz, por más que sea de un fósforo, proviene de un faro.

—Así que _podemos_ solucionar eso —solté, haciendo girar un poco el vaso en mi mano y viendo cómo el líquido ligeramente amarillento se movía con calma.

El tipo sonrió y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Sus ojos tenían una tonalidad oscura, rojiza, demasiado extraña, pero no por eso menos hipnotizante. Parecía sacado de una película.

Si bien en principio me había parecido que era mi calco, en ese momento ya no lo parecía más. Sí, tenía un lejano parecido a mi, pero también tenía otros detalles. Parecía que su sola presencia alejaba los efectos del alcohol sobre mi; era capaz de comprender la situación, evaluar los pro y contras, sentir lo extraño, percibir las diferencias entre lo que creía mi ilusión y yo mismo.

Su cabello era tan negro como el mío, más largo y se movía como si una ligera brisa estuviera dándole en la cara todo el tiempo. Su piel era tan blanca que parecía traslúcida. Pero no había nada verdaderamente malo con eso. Eran sus ojos. Sus ojos ya no parecían meramente oscuros. Eran _rojos_, casi bordó, delineados con una fina linea negra alrededor.

Sus ojos me recordaban a pesadillas de mi niñez. Y eso no me gustaba, pero no hizo que apartara la mirada.

—Crees que me conoces —me sonrió. Apartó luego su vista y se miró las manos blancas, de dedos largos. Hizo girar el único anillo que tenía en el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda. Había leído una vez lo que significaba el usar un anillo en los diferentes dedos de las manos, pero no lo recordé entonces. Hoy estoy casi seguro que el anillo en su dedo meñique significaba que era un hombre que sabía lo que quería... y sabía cómo conseguirlo. Tal vez si lo hubiera recordado entonces habría hecho otra cosa.

No respondí. Sí, creía conocerlo de algún lado, pero a la vez me parecía completamente desconocido.

Me miró de reojo, sin dejar de girar su anillo.

—No me conoces —aseguró—. Pero yo a ti sí. O sé de ti lo suficiente.

Eso no me agradaba, y por eso lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Y eso _es bueno para ti_ —agregó. Dejó de girar el anillo y se movió sobre el taburete hasta que tuvo su cuerpo dirigido hacia mi—. Naraku, _quiero ayudarte_.

Sonreí. Lo miré algunos segundos en silencio y luego solté un risa. No sé si a causa de los tragos de más o porque verdaderamente me había causado gracia que creyera que _podía_ ayudarme. ¿A ganar mis casos? ¿A mejorar mi vida? ¿A ganar millones?

—¿Crees que puedes?

El hombre acercó su rostro a mi y susurró.

—_Sé _que puedo.

Entrecerré los ojos y miré a otro lado. La cercanía de ese hombre me ponía más nervioso de lo que me gustaría aceptar. No soy de intimidarme fácilmente, como imaginarán (no sería propio de un abogado de mi calibre), así que, que lograra incomodarme, me intrigaba y cabreaba en formas iguales.

—¿Y cómo, eh?

Él no respondió de inmediato.

—Tengo mis métodos —dijo al fin. El halo misterioso no sirvió para echarme atrás.

—¿Eres un brujo, o acaso el diablo?

El tipo soltó una carcajada y echó el cuerpo levemente hacia atrás. Cuando finalmente logró ponerse serio, dijo con voz ronca.

—Puedes llamarme como quieras.

Me encogí de hombros. No estaba tan seguro de que aquel flirteo conmigo mismo-versión diabólico me gustara tanto.

—Vamos, _Naraku —_me sonrió—. ¿No quieres? ¿En verdad no quieres _tomar esta oportunidad_?

Lo miré de reojo, pero no dije más.

—¿Me _dejarás escapar_? ¿Eso harás?

—No me gusta tanto este coqueteo.

—Es el mejor coqueteo de tu vida, Naraku —me dijo, posando una pesada mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo—. Y créeme que, si das el paso correcto, no te arrepentirás. Tendrás exactamente _lo que siempre quisiste._

Sus palabras habían sonado más como

"Tendrás  
exac  
ta  
mente  
lo que siempre  
quisiste".

El espaciado entre las palabras, los silencios en los momentos justos y del tiempo justo, la mirada rojiza, la presión de su mano blanca sobre mi hombro... No, no estaba tan mal, si me lo preguntan. _Sabía_ lo que hacía. Me pregunté cuántas otras veces había hablado con alguien de ese modo. Y, en mi estado, no pueden realmente culparme, ¿o sí?

—¿Y a cambio?

—¿A cambio? —sonrió. Retiró su mano de mi hombro y se acomodó mejor sobre el taburete—. ¿Quién dijo que te pediría algo? _Es un regalo_.

Como hombre de ciudad que soy, no confío en los regalos. No _creo en los regalos_. Menos aún si provienen de gente desconocida que me puedo encontrar en el peor bar de la ciudad.

—No te creo.

—Por supuesto que no —aseguró—. Sabía que dirías eso. Te lo digo sinceramente, _no puedo empeorar tu situación_. Y no _necesito _pedirte nada. Lo que puedo pedirte... de algún modo ya lo tienes, ¿entiendes?

—Ni una palabra.

El tipo sonrió. Miró el reloj que adornaba su muñeca y soltó un silbido mientras se incorporaba.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo, acomodándose el abrigo—. Ya es tiempo de que me vaya.

Me giré sobre el taburete y lo observé ceñudo.

—¿Y nuestro... asunto?

Pareció sorprendido, abriendo los ojos de esa manera que los abogados sabemos hacer bien para lograr un determinado efecto en el jurado.

—¿Lo _quieres_?

No lo sopesé lo suficiente, lo sé.

—Sí.

El hombre sonrió de la manera más macabra que recuerdo haber visto, peor que la sonrisa de los pedófilos asesinos de niños en el banquillo, y luego me tendió la mano. Se la estreché con fuerza y me perdí en sus ojos rojos. Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, con las sábanas enrollados en los pies y completamente solo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:  
**

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Agatha!_ Vos sabés cuánto te adoro y amo y mmmjmmm (?). Espero que pases un gran día y disfrutes de tus regalos (y especialmente de este -?-).

En cuanto al fic, y ya hablando con todos ustedes (?). La idea propuesta por Agatha en el foro _¡Siéntate!_ (link en mi perfil), por motivo de su cumpleaños, me emocionó tanto que me escribí parte del primer capítulo al día de la idea, y el resto de los capítulos en un período de cuatro días. Y quedé alucinando de que soy la mejor escritora *O* Después lo volví a leer y dije _mejjjjj_, y luego _ooouh_, y después _meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh_. Y así, ya saben cómo es.

Espero que a todos ustedes les guste, en verdad. Las cosas me quedaron un tanto confusas, pero así me encanta. De modo que se aguantan (?).

Sin más, estaré volviendo a actualizar en tres o cuatro días. :)

Un abrazo,

_Mor._


	2. Big balls

**HORNS**

**Capítulo**** I****I**** » ****B**ig balls —_b__ig __h__orns too_

Estaba sudoroso y me dolía la cabeza como si hubiera pasado toda la noche bebiendo,... que no estaba muy lejos de ser cierto. Todo lo que recordaba acerca de aquel hombre de piel traslúcida lo até a un mal sueño, sobre todo porque todavía sentía cómo el frío de su mano quemaba mi piel y eso me asustaba, _no quería_ que fuera cierto.

Me desenredé de las sábanas, tirándolas a un lado y me llevé una mano a la frente, que sentía que me estallaba. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando mis manos tocaron una protuberancia a un lado de la cabeza, donde me dolía.

—¿Qué mierda...?

Creí volverme loco. En calzoncillos y trastabillando, llegué hasta el baño y me miré al espejo sobre el lavado. Posiblemente ustedes no lo crean, pero lo que ahora ven, hace dos semanas atrás eran tan solo dos puntas que asomaban a ambos lados de mi cabeza, un poco más arriba de los ojos.

Los apreté intentando decidir si eran reales o no, y eso me dolió. Tironeé para intentar sacarlos, pero no funcionó para nada. Simplemente no podía creer que tuviera dos _cosas_ saliendo de mi puta cabeza. Pero eso tampoco parecía ser un mero sueño, y, si lo era, no lograba despertar.

No conocía ninguna enfermedad que te hiciera crecer protuberancias de origen desconocido, pero sí conocía las alucinaciones. Por un momento, temí estar sufriendo _delírium trémens_, síndrome que, en sus años, terminó de matar a mi padre. Sin embargo, no soy alcohólico, por lo que estarlo sufriendo estaba más o menos descartado.

Llamé a mi doctor de cabecera y reservé una cita lo antes posible, que era más o menos en una hora. Como seguía sudoroso, me pegué una ducha rápida, evitando tocar demasiado lo que sea que me estuviera saliendo en la cabeza. El _shampoo_ y el acondicionador no provocó reacción alguna. Lo que es peor, al salir del baño los noté extrañamente brillantes, como si de hecho el lavado les hubiera ayudado.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí del departamento. No había rastro de Kagura.

—_¿Se refiere a su novia, la señorita Harada?_

Sí, sí, le decimos Kagura, ¿de acuerdo?

—_Señorita You Harada, ¿correcto, señor __Kagewaki__?_

Correcto. Una vez más, You es conocida como Kagura, jugando con los malditos bailes japoneses, ¿de acuerdo? Y a ella le agrada así.

Como sea, _Kagura_ no estaba en casa. Seguramente había partido ya hacia su trabajo. Así era mejor. No quería discutir más. Todavía más que a mi, ella detestaba que volviera a casa de madrugada y oliendo a alcohol. Seguramente había partido más temprano para evitar nuevas peleas. Y, aunque no lo crean, no estaba seguro de que quisiera que ella me viera así: con eso en la cabeza.

Tomé las llaves del departamento y del auto y salí. Ni siquiera me había fijado qué hora era. Me enteré al llegar al consultorio, no pasaban de las diez de la mañana... y yo que creí dormir medio día.

—¡Señor Kagewaki! —fue el saludo de mi doctor. Yo creo que bufé algo en respuesta, pero no recuerdo exactamente qué.

—Tengo algo saliéndome de la cabeza. Quítelo —ordené.

El doctor se puso muy nervioso con eso. Farfulló un montón de cosas, poniendo excusas baratas y demás. Como mi mirada seguía igual de insistente, al final se decidió a realizar un análisis sobre el material del que estaban hechos mis nuevas... _cosas_.

Tardó mucho rato en el proceso, pero no me molestó. No me molestaba perder tiempo cuando se trataba de averiguar qué cosa tenía. Temí por un momento que fuera algo de cáncer. Después temí que fuera de esas enfermedades, esas que te dejan como el hombre elefante. No tuve mucho más tiempo para imaginar mi vida convertido en un tío de un zoológico o de un circo de fenómenos, porque el doctor finalmente llegó a su veredicto.

—Bueno, esto es extraño... raro de decir, señor Kageweki —comenzó. A veces me ponía nervioso que me llamaran por mi apellido, pero aquella vez, extrañamente, parecía acertado—. Parece que le están creciendo un... bueno, un par de cuernos.

No tuve oportunidad de ver la expresión en mi rostro cuando me dijo aquello, cuando escuché eso por primera vez. Supongo que debió haber sido un poema.

—_¿Qué? _—solté.

Creo que no fui capaz de comprender el significado de sus palabras. No digo que no sea cornudo por parte de Kagura, puede ser..., pero por ese lado se supone que el «cornudo» es figurativo, ustedes entienden. Que me salieran, literalmente, dos cuernos, de algún modo significaba que Kagura había llevado el término de cornudo más allá de lo conocido. Me debería haber puesto los cuernos con todo Asia, como primer requisito. Y luego un pacto con el diablo, lo que nos lleva nuevamente a mi historia.

El doctor me explicó brevemente que el material de mis dos nuevos y relucientes cuernos era del mismo material de los cuernos de cualquier animal con cuernos que me imaginara. Es decir, _hueso_. Tenía huesos que me salían de la frente. Huesos rodeados de queratina.

El doctor también me dijo, mientras los observaba con creciente fascinación, que probablemente el crecimiento de mis cuernos sería parecido al de los carneros, pues encontraba ciertas similitudes que, si hoy me preguntan cuáles son, no sabría responder. Así que aquí estoy. Supongo que el doctor tuvo razón. Soy una persona con cuernos de cabra... o carnero, da igual.

Insistí para que me quitara la maldita mierda de la cabeza, pero el doctor no lo creía posible con una simple incisión. Ni con un serrucho. Si, como él sin duda confiaba que eran, resultaban ser cuernos, el crecimiento vendría del hueso frontal. Me tendría que sacar el condenado cráneo para evitarlo, y tampoco estaba seguro de que funcionara.

—No lo sé, señor Kagewaki. Lo mejor es que intente ver el lado positivo de su nuevo par de cuernos —me dijo en un momento. Lo miré sin entender a qué se refería. No había lado bueno en tener cuernos—. Si crecen lo suficiente, tal vez a las mujeres les gusten. Quién dice que no puede abrir un centro de placer. He escuchado de un caso sobre un joven con _sindactilia_ que...

No seguí escuchando el resto porque la idea de causar placer con un maldito cuerno me revolvió el estómago. Siempre creí que ese hombre estaba mal de la cabeza. Después de todo, su hermano era un sádico al que libré de la pena de muerte. Tal vez el gusto por lo pervertido venía de familia, quién sabe.

Sin tiempo ni ganas de seguir escuchando a mi doctor, me fui de allí como alma que lleva al diablo. Y tal vez esa es la mejor expresión que pude usar para conmigo. El hombre se mostró reacio a dejarme ir. Insistió en que podríamos hacer una pequeña cirugía de emergencia, y tal vez abrirme un poco el cráneo para ver de dónde salían. Que si eso no me parecía, incluso podríamos probar con una radiografía. Pero como lo vi mucho más interesado en abrirme la cojonuda cabeza, decidí escapar de allí.

Discúlpenme los sensibles, pero tenía miedo de que decidiera pedirme algo fuera de lo común. Como que lo folle con un cuerno. Olvídenlo. No quería meter ninguna parte de mi en su culo, ni siquiera mi aún muy pequeño cuerno. Ni en ese momento ni cuando se hiciera más grande.

El doctor se quedó con la palabra en la boca y yo con el corazón en la garganta, retumbando y haciéndome creer que todo palpitaba alrededor. Me subí la capucha de mi campera para intentar que los cuernos queden a resguardo de miradas indiscretas.

Estaba asustado y sin saber exactamente dónde ir. Tenía que presentarme en mi trabajo, y todavía tenía una novia a la que ver a la cara, pero no tenía una explicación razonable para aquel inesperado crecimiento.

Me dirigí a toda velocidad a mi apartamento y cerré la puerta con llave. Bajé las persianas, apagué las luces, caminé de aquí para allá intentando buscar una explicación, una causa, una excusa. Cualquier cosa que lo explicara me serviría en aquellos momentos.

A pesar de que seguía pretendiendo que mi encuentro con aquel _amigo lejano_ nunca se había concretado, no podía dejar de volver a pensar en él una y otra vez. Si era un brujo a fin de cuentas, o incluso el mismísimo demonio, había apretado su mano con fuerza y cerrado un trato del que no podía volver atrás. Había aceptado su regalo sin pensarlo dos veces y, misteriosamente, al otro día tenía dos prominentes cuernos en mi cabeza. No podía dejar pasar eso así como así.

Cuando estaba pensando en volver al bar en donde lo había encontrado con la esperanza de verlo nuevamente, decidí que aquello _tuvo_ que haber sido un mal sueño. Me había despertado agitado, oliendo a alcohol, con resaca. Si no fue una pesadilla, entonces una alucinación. Me decidí a dejar pasar el extraño encuentro y, de paso, dejar de tomar alcohol. Sin duda, no quería terminar como mi padre.

A las cinco horas de mi visita con el doctor, mis cuernos habían crecido dos veces su tamaño original. Se curvaban hacia atrás, tal como había predicho él. Tocarlos ya no me dolía, era como si finalmente fueran parte de mi.

Seguía en ayunas, pues tenía mi estómago hecho un nudo de nervios. No puedo negar que me asustaba y fascinaba por partes iguales mi increíble condición. Eso afectaría mi carrera como abogado, pues ninguno que se precie quiere aparecer en el juzgado pareciendo el maldito hijo de Satán. Y nadie permitiría tampoco al anticristo —ni a un primo lejano de él. Un tipo con cuernos no sería aceptado, y mi carrera estaría acabada... a menos que accediera a la cirugía de mi doctor y terminara con una lobotomía accidental.

Mientras seguía caminando de aquí para allá, con la cabeza revuelta de pensamientos, Kagura llegó a casa. Me miró durante un momento con sorpresa. Yo me había congelado en mi lugar. El cabello revuelto, las manos sudorosas tomadas con nerviosismo, encorvado por la caminata dentro de mi casa, incluso un poco sudoroso y, para coronar, mis dos nuevos cuernos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La miré sin creer que eso fuera lo primero que preguntara. You es una mujer cínica y desvergonzada, como podrán haberse dado una idea al interrogarla, que no le importa decir lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Incluso podría reírse en mi cara de tener dos nuevos cuernos y agrandarse por creerse la responsable, pero no simplemente preguntarme qué hacía en mi maldito apartamento mugroso.

—¿Qué voy a estar haciendo, Kagura?

—¿No deberías ir a trabajar? —gruñó, mirándome con cansancio—. Aunque supongo que lo de anoche fue demasiado para ti. Terminarán ahogándote en tu propio vómito, o incluso tal vez como tu padre.

Otra vez con las quejas por el alcohol. Masculló algo de que haga el favor de morirme fuera de casa, para que no fuera ella quién me encontrara.

—Terminarán echándote del trabajo y no sé cómo haremos luego —siguió, tirando su cartera y campera sobre el sofá maltrecho—. Con ambos sueldos nos cuesta llegar a fin de mes, no sé qué pasará si terminas desempleado.

—Eso no pasará —sentencié. La miré con hastío un momento, pero luego me inundó una terrible curiosidad, al verla tan desinteresada en mi estado actual.

La vi revolver su bolso durante un rato, buscando su celular tal vez, y luego dejarlo con cansancio otra vez sobre el sofá. Fue hacia nuestra habitación, sacándose la remera en el camino y permitiendo observar el conjunto de encaje rojo que tanto me gustaba. Cuando volvió, estaba con una simple musculosa negra, ya sin un sujetador debajo, y unos pantalones cortos que dejaba a la vista sus largas piernas tostadas por el sol.

—¿Qué ocurre que tienes esa cara? —me preguntó, mientras se tiraba con ánimo sobre el sofá, corriendo sus cosas a un lugar y tomando el mando del televisor—. ¿Sigues con resaca? Hazme el favor de vomitar en el baño.

—Kagura, ¿no ves nada diferente en mi?

Mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Sacó la vista del televisor y la enfocó en mi cara, concentrada.

—¿Te cortaste el cabello?

—No.

—¿Te compraste zapatos nuevos? No sé qué quieres que te diga, en serio.

—¿Es que no ves mis dos nuevos y relucientes cuernos? —gruñí, apuntando mi cabeza. Esto no la inmutó.

—Hubieras empezado por ahí... —soltó. Volvió la concentración al televisor y siguió hablando—. Esta mañana ya los tenías. Iba a despertarte antes de irme a trabajar para preguntarte qué rayos te habías hecho, pero supongo que me hubieras mandado al diablo, así que me fui sin más.

La miré aún sin entender porqué mis malditos cuernos no llamaban su atención, o porqué no le asustaban hasta la médula.

—Mira, no son nada estéticos, ¿de acuerdo? —me dijo, seria. Se incorporó y se acercó a mi rápidamente—. Pero no soy quien para decirte qué hacer con tu cuerpo. ¿Te quieres implantar cuernos? Bien. Tal vez podamos hacer un juego previo interesante antes de follar.

Me miró intensamente un rato y agregó:

—Incluso puede que me prendan un poco. Te ves sexy.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, Kagura? —gruñí, empujándola lejos de mi. Soltó un bufido de molestia y movió las manos para restarle importancia—. ¿No te parece una maldita locura? ¡No me los implanté! ¡Son dos malditos cuernos hechos de huesos y rodeados de queratina, tal como los del carnero!

—Bueno, entonces va con tu signo. Eres Aries, ¿no?

—Soy Escorpio. Y me importa una mierda el zodíaco.

You me miró con lo que pareció ser pena, y eso me cabreó más.

—Ve a darte una ducha, estás tensionado.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!

—¡Ya relaja tus cuernos, cabrón! —me gritó, apuntándome con el mando del televisor—. Ve a bañarte y luego pensamos qué haremos con tus jodidas astas. Y deja de joder.

—Muy graciosa —le gruñí, aunque de todos modos pegarme un baño me pareció una estupenda idea. Sentía la remera pegada a mi espalda y las manos seguían sudando, aunque no tenía calor—. Y son cuernos, no astas.

Kagura no dijo más, pero estoy seguro de que me hizo un gesto obsceno.

Al llegar al baño, abrí el grifo y comencé a desvestirme. Por alguna razón, me cercioré que no tuviera nuevas protuberancias creciéndome en partes del cuerpo que no deberían (tenía mucho miedo de que me creciera un maldito cuerno en el culo, si me lo preguntan), y cuando estuve seguro de que no era así, volví la cabeza para concentrarme en la imagen que me devolvía el espejo.

Mi cabello seguía negro y despeinado, y los cuernos seguían tan ahí como horas atrás. Más grandes, claro, pero aún ahí. Por un momento temí que el ritmo de crecimiento fuera tan rápido como había demostrado en esas cinco horas, pero con el correr del día me di cuenta que no era así. Ni siquiera llegué a decodificar el modo en el que crecían. Simplemente lo hacían, de a poco y a su ritmo.

Finalmente me metí bajo la lluvia. El agua fría golpeó mi cabeza primero, mi pecho luego y continuó bajando hasta mojarme entero. Se estaba bien bajo la ducha, sin escuchar nada más que el repiqueteo del agua. Posé mis manos cercanas al grifo, agaché la cabeza para mirar el desagüe y cómo el agua se iba formando un torbellino, aunque no tan grande como el que tenía en mi mente.

En ningún momento escuché que la puerta del baño se abriera, pero pronto tuve las manos cálidas de Kagura sobre mi pecho, ella abrazándome por la espalda. Apenas giré un poco para verla, empapada y todavía vestida.

Tal vez ustedes dirán que lo que estoy por contarles no tiene ninguna trascendencia, sobre todo porque en mi departamento nunca faltó el buen sexo. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo de Kagura me dejó mudo de asombro.

—¿Te dije que esos cuernos me _ponen_? —me susurró al oído. Sentía sus cabellos negros pegados a mi cuerpo mojado y sus pechos pegados a mi espalda, y ambas cosas me gustaban mucho.

Me giré y la tomé de la cara para besarla. No se resistió en la absoluto. El agua ayudó a que todo fuera más fluido. Llevé mis manos a su musculosa y se la saqué casi de un tirón, aunque no podía negar que toda mojada y pegada a su cuerpo, sus pezones erectos por el frío de la ducha, no resultaba igualmente tan lindo como su torso desnudo.

Mientras yo me deshacía de su remera, ella rápidamente se quitó los pantalones. Y casi al mismo tiempo dirigió su mano a mi miembro. No voy a decir que no estaba erecto desde que ella me tocó por primera vez. Su mano parecía más cálida en ese momento. Empezó a realizar movimientos pausados, fuertes, luego más rápido. Tapó cualquier ruido que pudiera salir de mi boca con un beso que parecía querer quitarme los labios. Me mordió un par de veces y eso me excitó aún más.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a metérsela, se agachó sin soltarme y _me tomó_, haciendo de mi lo que quiso. Su boca estaba húmeda, pero de una manera tan diferente al agua que nos mojaba que simplemente no puedo explicarlo. No pude contenerme y sostuve su cabeza mientras seguía haciendo esos movimientos. Me recosté un poco contra la pared, evitando el grifo. Apresuró la marcha y me dirigió una mirada rojiza que pudo entrever incluso con el agua de la lluvia que aún nos mojaba. Apreté sus cabellos en respuesta, pero ella sacó su boca y, con sus manos como garras, me obligó a sentarme en el piso.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi y se movió de una manera que no recuerdo que hubiera hecho en años. Me entretuve con sus pechos, su cuello, su _todo_. Estaba muy predispuesta a mi, su cuerpo parecía haberme esperado durante todo el día. Me recibía de una forma natural.

El agua seguía mojándonos, parecíamos ahogarnos bajo la ducha, entre jadeos, entre esos movimientos rápidos, fuertes, frenéticos. Esa tarde, Kagura y yo éramos las únicas personas sobre la faz de la tierra. Teníamos tiempo y espacio, y el mundo completamente solo para hacer y gritar lo que quisiéramos. Y lo hicimos.

Mientras se movía me tomó de los cuernos y tiró de ellos. Y a mi me pareció muy bien ese movimiento. Soltó un grito y luego gemidos compartidos conmigo. Enterró su boca en mi boca y el agua de la ducha ayudó en el beso. La tomé de la cintura, la elevé un poco, dejé que volviera a caer para penetrarla una vez más. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cuello, su boca a mi oído, sus gemidos me excitaron más.

Podrían seguir, pero creo que comprendieron la idea. Luego volvimos a follar, solo que era ella la que tenía la espalda contra los cerámicos fríos de la pared del baño, en el aire y clavando sus uñas en mi espalda como si eso pudiera mantenerla en el mismo planeta. Con mis cuernos rompí un poco la pared, pero no nos importó a ninguno de los dos.

Luego la llevé a la habitación y la tiré sobre la cama, y seguimos un rato más, hasta que se sacudió, gritó, se arqueó y finalmente parecía tan exhausta que di por finalizada la sesión. Sus cabellos estaban desparramados sobre la cama, ahora completamente empapada por el agua que traíamos los dos. Sus brazos estaban por encima de su cabeza y mantenía una sonrisa encantadora en su boca roja. El agua de la ducha seguía cayendo, porque ninguno de los dos se preocupó en cerrar el grifo. Yo seguía sobre ella, mi cabeza a la altura de su abdomen, con las manos bajo ella, tocando su culo.

—Deberías bañarte más seguido —me dijo. Nos reímos un rato de eso. Luego acarició mis cuernos, bordeándolos con curiosidad.

Al final se durmió. Y yo tuve tiempo para incorporarme, taparla con una sábana igual de húmeda que ella e irme de la habitación, aún desnudo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Lo prometido es deuda, así que les traje la segunda entrega. Estaré actualizando el día 6. :)

El lime es lo más cercano a un lemon que escribí en lo que va mi carrera de ficker(?), así que no pueden quejarse de su calidad, no mucho... ok, pueden quejarse lo que quieran.

Si tienen algo para decirme, ahí abajo pueden dejar su review.

Saluditos,

Mor.


	3. It's a long way to the top

**HORNS**

**Capítulo**** I****I****I**** » ****I**t's a long way to the top _—very short, actually_

Como ustedes, no tardé nada en darme cuenta que no había nada de malo en tener esos cuernos.

El doctor encontró una fascinación insana, casi como si los ansiaba, como si los deseara; en You desaté una lujuria que no se comparaba con todas las noches, tardes y mañanas que habíamos pasado juntos. Más temprano que tarde, descubrí que ser portador de esos cuernos me traía muchas más ventajas que desventajas, si es que tenía alguna. De algún modo, _provocaba_ _algo_ en la gente. Los religiosos dirán que sacaba lo peor de ellos, lograba que los pecados que los identificaba salieran a flote de una manera descontrolada. La ira de mis enemigos, la envidia de mis inferiores, la lujuria de mi compañera... Estaba en todos lados.

No solo eso, la gente me decía _cosas_. Cosas, las peores cosas que pensaban, que creían, que sentían. No pueden darse una idea de cómo eso ayudó en mi trabajo. Solo gracias a eso gané dos casos de las dos veces que me presenté en un juicio. Solo en un día. Un día, dos sesiones, dos victorias. Y si hubiera optado por ser fiscal, ganaría cada caso que me prepusiera, solo bastaba que sacara la confesión del acusado. Tardaría menos que aplicar la aguja que los mataría.

La gente del bufete de abogados en donde trabajaba parecía fuera de sí. Nadie mencionaba explícitamente mis cuernos, como si en verdad no estuvieran ahí; pero, así como comprobé con You la primera vez, si los mencionaba, de repente mostraban una admiración que parecía de otro mundo.

No pasó mucho más de una semana para que mis adversarios temieran. Me llovían clientes como si los casos que había ganado en los últimos días hubiera tenido mucho renombre y publicidad. Empezaba a sospechar que los cuernos que portaba eran la causa de esto, no por considerarlos mágicos, sino porque de alguna forma, parecía llamar la atención de todos los que necesitaban un abogado penalista.

Las cosas marcharon excesivamente bien durante la primera semana. Todo bien con Kagura, excelente sexo; los casos me caían del cielo tanto como las victorias. Todo lo que me propusiera me salía a pedir de boca.

Sí, todo iba viento en popa durante la primera semana.

—_¿Y la segunda semana, señor Kagewaki?_

La segunda semana fue la definitiva. Y la última, como sabrán.

El miércoles siguiente del descubrimiento de mis nuevos cuernos, me encontré por primera vez con Nozomi.

—_Se refiere a la señorita Nozomi Inoue, la víctima, ¿es esto correcto?_

Lo es.

Una fiscal lista, aún joven, con buen porte, buen cuerpo y facciones encantadoras, casi tanto como su sonrisa, cuando deseaba darla. Cuando la vi por primera vez, fue cuando Kyū perdió su caso, a las diez treinta y dos minutos del miércoles pasado. Salió caminando junto a él, le tomó la mano con fuerza y con eso se despidieron. Antes de irse caminando con calma fuera del edificio, me dirigió una mirada curiosa, como si fuera la primera persona que realmente se preguntaba _«¿qué rayos con el tipo de los cuernos?»_. Y, obviamente, eso me llamó la atención.

Al poco tiempo me encontraba buscando información de la tal Nozomi. En qué firma trabajaba, cuántos años hacía que ejercía, incluso dónde y cuándo nació... no me faltaba mucho para hacer conjeturas y sacar su signo del zodíaco, aunque me daba exactamente igual.

De alguna forma, desarrollé la misma fascinación que mis cuernos provocaban en los demás. Toda esa fascinación concentradas en una única mujer con la que nunca me había cruzado ni intercambiado ni una palabra.

Y finalmente me decidí a conocerla personalmente. No me incomodaba el recordar la existencia de mi noviazgo con You, hace tiempo que sé que ella está enamorada de un tipo que siempre se mostró completamente indiferente a ella, más porque sabe de mi existencia que porque You le repugne. Me lo ha dicho ella misma, que estaba enamorada de alguien más, quiero decir. Que lo nuestro es... creo que lo llamó una «relación del demonios con un sexo hecho por ángeles», aunque yo considero que el sexo es sucio y lleno de vida, más fuego que arpas.

Estoy «bien» cerca de Kagura, pero lo cierto es que no estamos exactamente hechos el uno para el otro, aunque nuestros cuerpos coincidan como rompecabezas. Algunas piezas fallan, o se rompen para que encajen. Nuestro caso era algo así. Así como me molestaba lejanamente que Kagura estuviera tan prendida a él, sabía que a ella poco le importaría que me interesara en alguien más. Incluso podía ser que se alegrara.

Si por Kagura fuera, me arrancaría el cerebro y el corazón, y se quedaría con la máquina de follar. Y el corazón solo por el plan romántico,... de que soy un hijo de puta, digo, y merezco que me saquen el corazón y lo empalen. Es decir, nuestra relación era muy básica. Estábamos juntos solo porque estábamos solos.

Como sea, el viernes a primera hora me atravesé en su vida. Crucé la vereda cuando la vi sentada sola tomando un café fuera de un negocio, concentrada en la lectura de un libro. Me senté con soltura en el asiento vacío, justo frente a ella y le sonreí cuando levantó la vista del libro para mirarme con curiosidad.

—¿Sí? —me saludó.

—Espero que no esté ocupado —dije en respuesta, haciendo alusión al asiento. Recuerdo bien el modo en el que me miró, evaluándome.

—Musō Kagewaki, ¿cierto?

Le dije que así era.

—Nozomi Inoue —se presentó y me extendió la mano. Tal vez esa fue su peor decisión. Su mano tenía algo extraño. Era fría al tacto, pero aún así me recorrió un calor súbito que sentí acomodarse en mi estómago.

—Un gusto.

Me invitó un café, aunque insistí en pagar todo yo. Tuvimos una charla de abogados que se desvió a política y volvió a desviarse en libros. Hablamos de libros de auto-ayuda, de ciencia ficción y finalmente en los _thrillers_ psicológicos, que resultaron ser sus favoritos. Charlamos brevemente sobre cine, derivado por los libros, pero se cortó cuando la llamaron al teléfono.

—Debo irme —me dijo, mientras se incorporaba y tomaba su libro para guardarlo en el pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo. Me miró con un destello en sus ojos que no fui, ni soy aún, capaz de comprender.

Me incorporé también y le tendí la mano de nuevo para despedirnos. Su mano seguía fría, pero el calor seguía alojado en mi vientre.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Nozomi —le sonreí. Y ella me sonrió en respuesta.

Dirigió una mirada a mis cuernos (¿tal vez pensando si era prudente volver a encontrarse con un hombre así?), me miró fijamente a los ojos y luego asintió.

Y así fue como la conocí oficialmente. Nozomi Inoue. Una mujer linda.

—_¿Qué ocurrió luego, señor Kagewaki?_

Luego regresé a casa y volví a follar con Kagura. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Aunque supongo que en verdad a lo que se refiere es que ocurrió luego _en mi cabeza_. Ya sé, ya sé que están evaluándome, que seguirán haciéndolo a pesar de lo que diga.

Lo que ocurrió luego fue que desarrollé por Nozomi un sentimiento que no había desarrollado por nadie, incluida mi infortunada novia. Llegué a desear tanto estar con ella que durante los momentos a solas no podía dejar de pensar en las próximas citas, los próximos comentarios, las próximas charlas temáticas, los cafés compartidos, las miradas, el movimiento de su boca, el roce de su mano con la mía, la tensión sexual que se generaba entre nosotros... mi mente podía derivar fácilmente en su cama, con mi cuerpo sobre el de ella (o al revés), pero me concentré en pensar qué sería lo próximo que le diría.

Volvimos a vernos con Nozomi un par de veces más. Mostró interés en mi, y nuestras charlas eran largas y amenas. En verdad ni siquiera importaba que tuviéramos algo en común. La tensión entre nosotros y su mirada amarronada era para mi suficiente. Me cautivaba por completo. Sus movimientos lentos y armoniosos, su largo cabello negro atado de manera simple y eficaz, sus expresiones serias, el movimiento de sus manos, el modo en que hablaba. Todo en ella me gustaba.

La relación entre nosotros avanzó a paso lento pero seguro. Charlas, miradas, roces de manos. Paseos por la ciudad, intercambio de opiniones, conversaciones sobre casos famosos, conversaciones sobre nuestra vida...

Me tenía completamente enganchado.

Poco tiempo después me encontré pensando que sería capaz de dejar esa vida que llevaba para estar con ella. No era una mala vida, pero ansiaba mucho estar con Nozomi de todas las formas posibles. _Deseaba que fuera únicamente mía_. Era casi insano, pero lo encontraba bien. Me hacía sentir bien y completo. Había investigado de ella lo básico para conocerla, y luego había conocido más de ella al hablarle. Y me creía listo para dar un paso más allá.

Un día Kagura me vio muy ensimismado una vez que terminamos nuestro asunto diario. Se sentó sobre mi de nuevo y me sonrió de una extraña manera. No era lujuria, aunque el brillo seguía allí, oculto en sus ojos.

—¿En quién pensabas mientras lo hacíamos?

Su pregunta me hizo abrir los ojos de la sorpresa. Seguía mirándome decidida.

Ustedes sabrán que en Nozomi, claro. El cabello negro de You no se parecía tanto al de mi amada, aunque también era negro. El de Kagura ondeaba salvaje, y el de Nozomi tenía un control casi sobrenatural. Liso, largo, controlado como era ella, organizado de alguna forma. El cuerpo de You es voluptuoso, sensual, de otro mundo. El de Nozomi era curvilíneo, sí, pero normal.

Y sus personalidades son opuestas. No se parecen en nada, a mis ojos.

—En alguien más.

Me acarició los cuernos, grandes como los ven ahora, curvados. Me pregunté en qué estaba pensando, pero no lo dije en voz alta. Estaba seguro de que, si preguntaba, ella respondería. Y no estaba seguro de querer saber en verdad qué pensaba.

—Como cuando pienso en él.

—Sí, algo así.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus orbes oscuras refulgían, como si pudiera ver de nuevo ese destello rojizo que, en primera instancia, me había acercado a ella.

—Así que finalmente la encontraste, ¿no? A la mujer que buscabas.

Me encogí de hombros y acaricié su cintura, desde su pecho hasta llegar a su trasero.

—Es la fiscal, ¿cierto? Una chica linda. Te vi salir con una mujer la otra vez.

—Tal vez sea esa.

—Si es ella, Musō —me susurró, y posó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara—, está saliendo con él.

Él. You fue amable conmigo. Dulce. Intentó no lastimarme más al evitar decir su nombre, aunque siempre lo evitábamos. No mencionábamos su nombre en mi casa porque éramos algo así como rivales. A Kagura le hacía mal hablar de él. Casi siempre evitábamos ese tema de conversación, a menos que nos peleáramos. A veces simplemente no podía evitar herirla de esa manera. Me insultaba, me golpeaba y cuando yo me escapaba a beber, ella lloraba. Yo sé que lloraba.

Los amores posibles que no se dan duelen, sobre todo cuando están cerca.

Desconcertado, le pregunté cómo sabía eso. Intenté que la envidia, la ira, no me embargara, pero creo que fallé en eso.

—Los vi. Ya sabes que nos vemos con él de vez en cuando, que nos cruzamos por ahí —comentó. Estaba desanimada, es comprensible porque tiene un enamoramiento que, a su vez, también es alimentado por ese imbécil—. Y estaban juntos. No podría olvidar su rostro aunque quisiera, te imaginas. Era la misma mujer con la que saliste. Así que si es ella...

—Claro.

No quería que siguiera hablando. La tomé por la cintura y la bajé de encima mío. Ella comprendió, sin más, que necesitaba estar solo. No me dijo nada y se levantó de la cama.

—Creo que iré a practicar un poco más al teatro.

No respondí. Ella no dijo más. Tomó un montón de ropa y se fue a cambiar al comedor, lejos de mi presencia. Observé el movimiento de su cuerpo desnudo al alejarse por el pasillo. Al poco rato escuché el sonido de las llaves, luego el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Incluso pude imaginarme el ruido de la bicicleta al marcharse. Ni siquiera sé porqué ama tanto moverse en bicicleta.

Luego cerré los ojos, y vi todo rojo, como cuando el sol te da de frente y aprietas los ojos. La cabeza me palpitaba, o tal vez fueran los cuernos. Los imaginé creciendo cada vez más, hasta alcanzar un tamaño descomunal y que, sin duda, me rompería la cabeza del peso. Ya no eran de este color marrón, los imaginé negros y enormes.

No recuerdo mucho más a partir de ahí. Lo que sí sé es que justo después estaba de nuevo en el mismo bar de una semana atrás, solo que no sé cómo llegué allí. Supongo que con el auto. Bebía una cerveza y mi amigo lejano estaba sentado justo al lado mío. Levantó su copa y me sonrió.

* * *

**! Nota:  
**

¿Qué tal este capítulo? Las cosas tienen un ritmo rápido. La próxima actualización será el 9. :)

Agatha, espero pronto responderte los reviews XD

Espero que estén confundidos o algo (?), y si tienen cualquier cosa para decirme, ya saben cómo.

Saludos,

Mor.


	4. Hells bells

**HORNS**

**Capítulo**** I****V**** » ****H**ells bells _—I hear_

—¿Tú otra vez?

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, Naraku —me dijo. Tomó un largo sorbo de su vaso—. Un largo tiempo.

No respondí. Todavía me dolían los cuernos, como si estuvieran creciendo, justo en la base. Era como si palpitaran. Imagínense eso.

—¿Cómo está yendo todo? —Su sonrisa era completamente natural, estaba divertido, feliz.— ¿Muchas victorias? ¿Buen sexo?

—Supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

Él asintió sin más. No quería saber cómo es que él sabía todo eso. Sobre todo la parte del sexo. Imaginarme que nos observaba en cada encuentro en mi apartamento con Kagura me enfermaba.

—Por supuesto. ¿Te gusta o no mi regalo?

—Los cuernos están bien.

Asintió nuevamente. Casi pude escuchar sus pensamientos. _«Están más que bien, Naraku. Son _excelentes_.»_

Me froté la base de los cuernos, como si eso funcionara para que dejaran de doler.

—¿Migraña?

Asentí brevemente, mirándole de reojo. Sacudió la cabeza en signo de negación, como si le apesadumbrara mi condición.

—Tal vez un buen licor pueda ayudarte en eso.

Como me pareció bien, pedí al cantinero que trajera el mejor que tuviera. El dinero me sobraba aquella semana. Me sobraba desde que tenía los cuernos.

Bebimos un largo rato en completo silencio, pero sentía que su mirada roja se posaba en mi más de la cuenta. Me observaba y, obviamente, quería decirme algo. No se hubiera presentado ante mi si no fuera el caso.

Finalmente me habló.

—Encontraste a una bella mujer.

—¿También sabes de Nozomi?

Él pareció extasiado con esa información. Inclinó su cuerpo un poco hacia mi, intrigado. Estaba tal como la había visto la última vez, casi dos semanas atrás. El cabello largo y salvaje, la tez pálida, los rasgos tan parecidos a los míos, las ropas extrañas y viejas, como si perteneciera a otra época, a épocas de terratenientes.

—_Nozomi_ —dijo. Pareció saborear su nombre tanto como yo disfrutaba al verla—. Lindo nombre para linda mujer, ¿cierto?

—Supongo.

No quería entrar en detalles con él sobre ella. Nozomi me pertenecía. Era _mía_,y no iba a compartirla con él. En realidad, no quería compartirla con nadie. Ni siquiera quería compartir una nimia conversación.

—Nozomi me recuerda a una mujer —sonrió, hablando para sí. Volvió la vista al frente, luego la enfocó en su vaso, hizo girar lentamente el líquido oscuro dentro—. Y tú me recuerdas a mi cuando conocí a esa mujer.

No respondí. No sabía exactamente qué decir. ¿Quién era ese tipo, de todos modos, para decirme algo?

—Nunca me había sentido así con alguien —me encontré diciendo de pronto. Parte de mi no lo podía creer, que estuviera hablando con un desconocido. Parte de mi lo comprendía perfectamente. No era un desconocido y, de alguna forma, él comprendería exactamente por lo que estaba pasando.

Enfocó sus orbes en mi y esperó pacientemente a que siguiera.

—La encontré en la etapa más... rara de mi vida. Con cuernos. Y ella no se inmutó.

Él hizo algo parecido a un puchero, con la mirada perdida en alguna lado. Luego inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—Tal vez no se inmutó porque ya conoce a alguien igual de raro, o vive con...

—No necesito que lo digas —gruñí.

Ya sabía con quién vivía, con quién hablaba en susurros, con quién cogía.

—¿Ya lo has visto?

—Tal vez lo haga pronto.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, lentamente.

—Deberías arreglar esta situación, Naraku —me dijo, posando uno de las fuertes manos sobre mi hombro izquierdo—. No quieres perderla.

—Claro que no. _Ella es mía_.

Él sonrió nuevamente de _esa_ manera. La manera en que me sonrió justo antes de cerrar el trato.

—Por supuesto. No la dejes escapar, Naraku. _Es una mujer única._

No lo dije en voz alta, pero por supuesto que no la dejaría escapar. Era mía. Estaba destinada a mi, lo sentía en cada fibra de mi ser. ¿Saben? En ese momento me encontré pensando que los cuernos me habían dado una sensibilidad... una capacidad de sentir las cosas más intensamente. Como si pudiera percibir cosas que antes no. Por eso desataba esas emociones en los demás, o así lo pensé.

Es en parte una maldición. Capaz estaba empezando a notar la parte «mala» de tenerlos. Ser más sensible. Saber con seguridad algunas cosas. Sabía con seguridad que no podía permitirme perderla. Si perdía a Nozomi perdería parte de mi vida. Una parte importante. No me pregunten cómo lo sabía. Simplemente lo hacía.

Él se levantó, me dio dos palmadas en la espalda, se sonrió y caminó lejos de mi. Pude escucharlo decir «Nos volveremos a ver, Naraku». Yo no respondí.

Sorbí un poco más de mi vaso y luego...

—_¿Luego?_

Volví a mi vida. _A la caza._

—_¿Buscó luego a la señorita Inonue, señor Kagewaki?_

No. Lo busqué a él. Quería... arreglar las cosas. Solucionar la situación. Si le explicaba que debería desaparecer, tal vez entraría en razón y se iría de la vida de Nozomi. Y entonces no tendría que recurrir a la violencia.

—_Habla del señor Shin Taishō._

Sí. Ustedes saben que es así.

—_¿Pensó en matar al señor Taishō, señor Kagewaki? _

Para ser sincero, y dado que el imbécil sigue vivo, sí. Pensé en matarlo. En aplastarlo como un insecto. En empalar su engreída cabeza en uno de mis cuernos. Pero no lo hice, como verán.

Mis cuernos no se ensuciaron con su sangre.

—_No con su sangre._

No. No con su sangre.

—_Continúe, por favor. ¿Encontró al señor Taishō?_

Sí. Salía de un juicio. Lo vi encontrarse con Nozomi en un pasillo y besarse quedamente, un beso rutinario. No un beso que yo le daría a mi amada. Y no hablo de You. Con ella no hay besos rutinarios. No hay besos a menos que follemos. Y no son besos amorosos, son ardorosos.

No hemos tenido un beso real con Kagura. Pero los tendría con Nozomi.

Tal vez... tal vez si Nozomi hubiera estudiado Medicina, como me contó una vez que quiso hacer, nunca se hubieran conocido. Y entonces... tal vez...

—_Tal vez seguiría viva_.

¿Sabe? Podría pedir objeción con ese tipo de comentarios.

—_No estamos en un juicio, señor Kagewaki_.

Y, sin embargo, les estoy contando todo. Déjenme contarlo como quiero y guarde sus comentarios insidiosos para después.

—_Procuraré hacerlo. Continúe._

Lo haré.

De todos modos, creo que tiene razón. Si hubiera sido doctora, nunca la hubiera conocido. Aunque mi instinto me dice lo contrario. Creo que hubiera encontrado la forma de conocerla, hubiera encontrado el camino. Cuando dos personas están destinadas, el resto no importa mucho.

Lo que quería decir es que tal vez nunca lo hubiera conocido a él. Entonces nunca hubiera tenido esta traba que representó.

En cualquier caso, me desperté al otro día nuevamente con dolor de cabeza y las piernas enredadas en las sábanas. Solo que aquella vez, Kagura estaba a mi lado, durmiendo. Estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera me escuchó cuando me levanté y me cambié.

Tenía solo una idea en mente, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

—_¿Me puede decir qué día fue ese, señor Kagewaki?_

Como si no lo supiera de sobra ya. Día viernes, cerca de las once de la mañana. El día en que murió Nozomi.

—_¿Sí recuerda cómo murió Nozomi, señor Kagewaki?_

Completamente. Ya llegaré a esa parte, lo prometo.

Como sea, me subí al coche y manejé sin rumbo fijo. Lo cierto es que no tenía majadera idea de dónde vive el tipo este, pero de algún modo supe llegar. ¿Me entienden? Les digo, fueron los cuernos. Traen muchas más ventajas que desventajas, pero tal vez el precio a pagar es muy caro.

Me estacioné en la calle del frente, sin saber pero sabiendo que _ese era el lugar_. Miré a la entrada del edificio. ¿Los cuernos me dirían también en qué piso vivían, cuál era el número? No fue necesario. Nozomi estaba fuera, acercándose a paso rápido.

Me apuré a bajarme del coche y acercarme a ella por detrás.

—Hola —saludé, hablándole medio agitado a su oreja. La sorprendí y pegó un pequeño salto mientras se giraba a verme. Me mostró una sonrisa hermosa que aún tengo grabada en la retina.

—¡Musō! —exclamó. Me tomó por los brazos, medio frunció el ceño, tal vez intentando descifrar qué hacía ahí, y luego estampó un beso en mi mejilla—. Qué bueno verte. ¿Qué haces en este lado de la ciudad?

Le sonreí de nuevo.

—Paseaba. —Era en parte verdad, en parte mentira.— Te vi y me apuré a perseguirte.

Ella soltó una risa fresca.

—Estaba por entrar en mi apartamento, ¿estás ocupado? Tengo un caso que me gustaría charlar contigo —siguió diciendo, mientras la seguía. Entramos al interior del edificio y se apuró a subir en el ascensor, conmigo pisándole los talones—. De hecho, estaba pensando en llamarte. Es como si me hubieras leído la mente.

Reí, mientras ella apretaba el botón del quinto piso, sin mirarme.

—La otra vez te vi con este abogado... no creí que quisieras conversar conmigo si lo tienes a él.

No sé porqué las palabras salieron, simplemente lo hicieron. A veces sigo instintos que no puedo frenar, ¿entienden? Creo que en parte, es culpa de los cuernos. Lo vuelven a uno loco.

—Oh... bueno, no estamos pasando un buen momento —me confesó.

Salíamos del ascensor y el corazón me martilleaba contra las costillas. La observé caminar delante de mi, el cabello ondeando detrás con cada paso que daba. Sacó una pequeña llave de su bolso y se acercó a su puerta. Me pareció ver un 666, pero debe haber sido mi imaginación. A esa altura no solo me martilleaba el corazón, sino también la cabeza. Y mis cuernos pesaban.

—Qué lástima —dije, aunque no fuera cierto. Estaba feliz, encantando de que las cosas no funcionaran—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—En verdad, no —respondió. Me sonrió, aunque parecía decaída—. No le caes bien —agregó. Parecía sentirse agobiada por eso, lo dijo con pesar—. Lo siento, pero tenía que decírtelo.

—Comprendo. Es algo mutuo.

Nozomi seguía con el rostro serio.

—¿Sabías que estaba saliendo con él?

—Me enteré hace muy poco —respondí con sinceridad. Ella pareció evaluarme un momento. Al final, pareció cansarse. Dejó su bolso sobre una mesa y me invitó a acomodarme dentro.

No hablamos durante algunos momentos. Yo la miraba y ella también, pero de algún modo me estudiaba.

—Siempre quise preguntarte de esos cuernos —me dijo al fin. Yo la miré sorprendido, pues era la primera persona que los mencionaba sin que yo sacara el tema de conversación primero.

Me encogí de hombros.

—_Algo_ que pasó —le sonreí. Y ella me sonrió al cabo de algunos segundos.

—Musō, hay algo en ti que me llama la atención.

Su confesión me dejó de una pieza. Una vez más, sentí el peso de mis cuernos, que pesaban sobre mi cabeza, sobre mis hombros, mi cuerpo entero. Me palpitaba la cabeza.

—Y eso es lo que le molesta, ¿sabes? —siguió—. ¿Está tan mal?

Me acerqué a ella, aunque no sé muy bien cómo. Todo iba lento alrededor. Me pesaban las piernas. Mover las manos era difícil, molesto. Pero me las arreglé para tomarle del mentón y elevar su mirada, centrarla en la mía.

—Nada está mal... nada está mal con nosotros.

—Yo creo que sí —me susurró—. _Algo me dice que está mal dejarte entrar. _

¿Por qué iba a estar mal? Si ella también notaba esa fuerza que nos llevaba a estar juntos, a conocernos en la más extraña semana de nuestras vidas, en donde todo iba bien para mi, en donde su relación caía en picada, ¿por qué hacer caso a _algo_ que dice que está mal?

Acaricié su mejilla mientras su mirada se posaba con fuerza en la mía. Y entonces, por fin lo hice. Acerqué mi rostro y posé mis labios en los suyos. Su boca tenía una calidez infinita. Primero fue un simple roce, ella parecía retorcerse, negarse a aceptarme. La obligué lo suficiente para que accediera y se diera cuenta que eso era lo que quería. Entonces correspondió el beso. Mi mano libre viajó a su cintura y la atrapé para que su cuerpo se pegara al mío.

Fue muy placentero. Fue uno de los mejores besos de mi vida.

Entonces apareció él y cerró la puerta de un golpe que retumbó en el apartamento. Nozomi se separó de mi con un empujón, se llevó una mano a la boca para limpiarse, miró con ojos asustados a la puerta. Y él nos observaba impasible, con el ceño fruncido, completamente iracundo escondiéndolo todo detrás de una máscara de serenidad que nadie creía.

—_¿Se refiere al señor Taishō?_

Sí.

Le dije que se fuera. Le sonreí con socarronería.

Nozomi estaba nerviosa. Negó con la cabeza y pidió disculpas, me dijo que eso había estado mal, equivocado, que estaba pasando un mal momento y se había confundido. Sé que lo dijo porque estaba él presente.

—¿Quieres que se vaya, Nozomi?

—Sí. Vete, Musō. Hablaremos luego.

—¿Y no quieres que se vaya él? —pregunté, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Los cuernos me pesaban mucho y estaba mareado. No entendía su comportamiento.

—Vete, Kagewaki. No me obligues a sacarte a la fuerza.

Reí. La risa retumbó en el apartamento y Nozomi por primera vez, pero no por última, me miró con miedo. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, lo recuerdo como si fuera algo lejano, como en un sueño. Pasé mis dedos por los cuernos; es una sensación rara, la textura que tienen. La miré y luego lo miré a él.

—¿Qué harás?

—Vete —volvió a decir. Dejó su maletín sobre el sofá. Cambió una mirada con ella, que parecía de repente asustada. Tal vez su instinto, ese algo, no se había equivocado y ella había tomado una muy mala decisión dejándome entrar.

No sé.

No respondí, pero no era necesario. Él sabía que yo no me iría por las buenas tanto como yo sabía que se moría por golpearme. Lo podía ver en su rostro, en su postura y en su mente. Los cuernos me permitían ver todo. Era tan soberbio como lo soy yo, y ese desliz, un simple beso que su novia confundida había dado al hombre equivocado, era un golpe muy bajo para el gran Shin Taishō.

Se acercó a mi rápidamente y me tomó de un brazo para echarme del lugar, sin mediar palabra. Lo empujé lejos de mi, pero volvió a la carga, entonces la expresión furibunda en su rostro podía notarse a leguas. Nozomi comenzaba a asustarse y a decir que esa pelea tonta no era necesaria, pero los dos sabíamos que lo era.

—Vuelve a tu casa y déjanos en paz.

—Ve tú a mi casa y folla con Kagura de una puta vez como vienes deseando desde hace años —le escupí. Él me miró sin entender, no sabía quién era Kagura, pero no importaba—. ¿No ves que ahora Nozomi está tan contaminada como lo está ella, idiota?

Me propinó un golpe tan fuerte en la mandíbula que caí hacia atrás, sobre mi espalda. Me incorporé y saboreé el sabor de la sangre de mis labios, que se escurría hacia mi mentón.

Vi a Shin parado frente a mi y su ira parecía cubrirlo por completo, como si fueran llamas infernales a su alrededor. Y justo detrás de él vi a mi amigo lejano. Me sonrió. Estaba parado recto, apoyadas sus manos sobre un bastón largo y negro con cabeza de metal plateado. Levantó una de sus manos y me saludó con ella.

Y luego sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza mientras saboreaba mi sangre y veía las llamas que cubrían a Taishō.

_«Deberías arreglar esta situación, Naraku». _

Los cuernos me pesaban mucho, pero logré incorporarme. Me limpié la sangre con la mano y luego le hice una seña para que volviera a acercarse. Escuché a mi amigo lejano reír cuando golpeé a Shin por primera vez. Sus carcajadas lo inundaban todo cuando lo golpeé una y otra vez. Incluso disfrutó cuando él me golpeó a mi, y yo también lo disfruté. Shin Taishō sabe pelear. Pero sabe pelear cuando está despierto. Cuando rompí su cabeza contra la pared y cayó redondo e inconsciente, no pudo pelear.

Nozomi sollozaba al otro lado de la habitación, con el teléfono en la mano.

—He llamado a la policía, Musō —declaró. Su voz era firme. Estaba asustada, pero me hacía frente. Nozomi era una mujer muy valiente. Su mirada se dirigía irremediablemente a su amado herido, caído en el suelo. Por desgracia, sobrevivió. Seguramente algún día vuelva para matarme, no lo sé y mucho no me importa.

Mi amigo lejano seguía detrás de mi. Mientras sentía el peso de los cuernos y notaba el temblor de Nozomi, al otro lado de la habitación, mi amigo lejano me palmeó la espalda tres veces.

—Ya casi solucionas la situación, Naraku. Eres muy habilidoso.

—Quiero que te vayas —me dijo ella. Yo fruncí el ceño y volví a limpiarme la sangre de la cara. Tenía un corte en la mejilla y la boca no tardaría en hincharse.

—No creo que vaya a irme, Nozomi.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Parecieron muchos minutos, pero en realidad fueron solo segundos. Lo decidió en segundos. Caminó unos pasos hacia mi, pero seguíamos a una distancia prudente. Los cuernos seguían palpitándome, y cada vez veía más rojo.

_«Ya casi, Naraku»_, escuchaba una y otra vez. Ya casi, me decía mi amigo.

Tengo tiempo ahora de entender que todo fue culpa de los cuernos. Me gustaría saber más, volver a verlo.

—Todo estará bien. Solo... debes tranquilizarte.

—Lo seguirás eligiendo a él —le dije. Ella parpadeó, mirándome confundida. No estaba seguro de que lo que escuchaba fuera mi corazón, el de ella, o el palpitar de mis cuernos.

_Lo recuerdo bien._

_Negó dos veces con la cabeza, pero me estaba mintiendo._ Lo sé porque mis cuernos me permitieron saberlo.

Escuché sonar las campanas del infierno (sonaban muy parecidas a la risa de mi amigo lejano, demasiados parecidas) mientras corría hacia ella, como si fuera el instrumental de fondo que tenía que tener esa carrera. Nozomi soltó un grito aterrador, pero se convirtió en un gemido lastimero, apenas una voz rota, sin fuerza, cuando mis cuernos atravesaron su cuerpo. Mi cabeza chocó contra su vientre y mis cuernos perforaron su pecho, rompieron un par de costillas y destrozaron sus pulmones.

Mis manos apretaron su cintura, yo gruñía con fuerza contra ella. Sentía la sangre caliente en mi cabeza, en mis manos, pronto la saboreaba, me ahogaba en ella. La separé con la misma fuerza con que la embestí. Nozomi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de trastabillar. Dio dos pasos atrás mientras sus manos se iban hacia su pecho.

Yo me acerqué hacia ella y la miré con una ira que no sabía que tenía. Luego la empujé con todas mis fuerzas por la ventana. El vidrio cortó sus ropas y muchos pedazos de su piel, pero no fue eso lo que la mató. La caída rompió sus piernas y uno de sus brazos, terminó de partir dos costillas más, pero no fue eso lo que la mató.

Mis cuernos la mataron al atravesar su carne.

Me acerqué a mirar su extraña postura en el piso. Sus ojos, de un fuerte color chocolate, se clavaron en los míos cuando la luz de la vida los abandonó.

Su última visión fue un demonio de grandes cuernos cubierto de su sangre.

* * *

**!Nota:**

El trayecto final. El último capítulo lo publicaré el 12. :)

Tengo este "detrás de cámara", en donde sé que, más adelante en su testimonio, Naraku les va a decir a esta gente. "Si necesitan un título para un periódico sensacionalista al que no le importa usar humor negro, ¿qué tal este? 'Literalmente, _le puso los cuernos_.' ¿No está mal, eh?". También imagino que él ríe de una manera casi desquiciada.

No se confundan y crean que a Muso no le pesa este asesinato. Él está muy confundido cuando cuenta la historia, pero al mismo tiempo, todo lo que cuenta es realidad.

El 12 les diré otros detalles. Creo que tanto como Agatha cualquier otro lector puede darse cuenta de qué va toda esta historia, pero daré las explicaciones finales con el último capítulo, o las que creo que deben darse.

Espero que sigan disfrutando del fic. :)

Mor.


	5. If you want blood

**HORNS**

**Capítulo ****V****» ****I**f you want blood (you've got it)

Encerrado como estoy ahora en mi prisión, el hospital para criminales con enfermedades mentales, me cuesta creer que haya sido tan estúpido con respecto a Naraku. Es decir, recién ahora me doy cuenta de que me presenté como _Naraku Kagewaki_ por la única razón de que mi «amigo lejano» se llama Naraku.

Se me había inculpado la muerte de Nozomi Inoue y la acusación tenía, y tiene aún, todo el sentido. Es decir, yo la atravesé. Sin contar que todo _yo_ estaba en ese lugar. En la consabida escena del crimen. Los cuernos con los que han atravesado a la dulce Nozomi son los mismos que coronan mi cabeza. La conocía. No tenía motivos para matarla, no en verdad, pero, ¿eso qué importa? Estoy loco.

Esa fue su conclusión. Tengo un trastorno disociativo de personalidad. A mi psiquiatra todavía le sorprende que mis dos personalidades sean tan parecidas y, al mismo tiempo, solo una esté dispuesta a matar. Aunque yo también me creo capaz de matar, solo si lo tuviera enfrente una vez más. Unos minutos bastarían.

Es decir, todavía creo que en realidad la mató Naraku y no yo, aunque fuese mi cuerpo y mis cuernos quienes la llevaron a perecer.

Creo que Frederick empieza a sospechar que no existen dos yo, o dos personalidades dentro de mi mente. Que Naraku y Musō son la misma persona. Creo que se debe, sobre todo, a que nunca logra «invocar» a Naraku. Pero no mentí al decir que existía.

Dejaré que Frederick descubra que no existen dos personalidades en mi. ¡En verdad no existen, después de todo! No creo que le tome mucho más tiempo. Estoy cansado de verme aquí. Este lugar no es para mi. Kagura me visitó solo una vez para desearme que me pudra aquí dentro. Parecía asqueada sobre lo que le hice a Nozomi. Nunca volvió, y no volverá. No creo salir tampoco. La dulce Nozomi está muerta y yo la maté. Si no me mandaron a la silla es simplemente porque estoy... _cu-cú, cu-cú_. Ya saben.

Nunca creí que pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera me planteé que mis palabras llegaran a sus oídos cada vez que hablo solo en mi celda, cada vez que lo insulto a gritos. Si puede escucharme o si puede ver mi decadencia, todos los cabellos desprolijos, la barba crecida, la mugrosa ropa de este lugar... si puede verme, creo que lo debe estar disfrutando. Creo que eso es lo que más me cabrea.

Por eso quiero verlo una vez más. Y estoy seguro de que lo haré. Volverá por mi. Conozco su clase, tuve muchos clientes así. Volverá para reírse de mi y de su regalo. No sé porqué quería que la matara, pero algo en esos cuernos, algo de él me llevó a la locura. La puso en mi camino y yo le atravesé el cuerpo curvilíneo con mis relucientes cuernos. _Tarán, cae el telón._

Quiero que vuelva para reírse. Porque si yo lo mato, podré ir en paz a la silla. Me electrificarán hasta que mi corazón no bombeé nunca más, y mi piel se volverá tan traslúcida como la de él. Aunque lo de la silla sea simbólico. Entonces estaremos los dos muertos, y mis dos personalidades se desvanecerán a medida que mi cerebro se pudra.

Entonces, solo entonces, dejaré de estar loco y pasaré a ser un pobre diablo enterrado en un cementerio, olvidado por todos. Y entonces... entonces me encontraré con Naraku en el infierno. Me reiré de él hasta que me duela la garganta y me sangren las comisuras de los labios. Y seré feliz.

—Hola, _Musō. _—Su voz sonó un día cálido, tres días después de contar cómo maté a Nozomi y los hechos previo a ese fatídico viernes.

Tal vez ustedes también puedan escucharlo si lo intentan; hagan de cuenta que pueden hacerlo.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, no pude darme cuenta de que allí estaba. De que sí podía escuchar mis gritos y susurros, y sí podía verme en ese estado deplorable. Y de que estaba conmigo en ese celda desde... vaya a saber uno cuánto tiempo.

Porque no lo supe hasta ese día, ¿entienden?

—Ahora recuerdas mi verdadero nombre.

—¿Prefieres _Naraku_?

Negué con la cabeza. Seguía sentado en el catre con las piernas abiertas y los codos apoyados en las rodillas, la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo, que brillaba y olía a químicos de limpieza.

—Dime porqué... ¿Por qué Nozomi?

Levanté la cabeza y le observé. La mirada de Naraku se ensombreció, si es posible.

_—¿Sabes sobre reencarnaciones, Musō?_

La voz de Naraku seguía siendo ronca y peligrosa, tal como lo recordaba. Se paseaba por la celda con calma. De repente volví a sentir el peso de los cuernos sobre mi cabeza. Estaban conmigo y no me abandonarían, porque Naraku no lo quería. Sentí el impulso de interrumpirlo y preguntarle si verdaderamente era un demonio, un diablo, un brujo, ¿qué era? Pero eso no importaba, y no lo hice.

No dije nada, que era justamente lo que él quería que hiciera.

—Conocí una mujer una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo. Más tiempo del que puedas imaginar —me dijo. Su voz pareció dulcificarse una décima. Lo creí imposible, de verdad, que ese hombre que me arruinó lo poco que quedaba de mi vida pudiera sentir algo parecido al amor—. Nunca podría tenerla. De ningún modo posible.

—¿Por qué?

El susurro apenas fue audible, no pude evitar soltarlo.

—No podía moverme de ningún modo —gruñó. Los recuerdos parecieron molestarle. Casi instintivamente, se llevó una mano al anillo del meñique y comenzó a girarlo—. Entonces... cambié. Cambié drásticamente y fui mejor. Era mejor de lo que soy ahora, que tengo muchísimo poder. Imagina eso.

» Era indestructible. Sumamente poderoso. —Su voz parecía febril, enferma. Su mirada se perdió en el cielo encapotado que se veía aquel día tras la minúscula ventana enrejada, alta, casi pegada al techo. Luego bajó la mirada y la enfocó en mi, que no podía apartar los ojos de él—. Ella se enamoró de otra criatura. Una criatura débil y despreciable. Un insecto. Un perro.

Guardé silencio. Sus ojos refulgían otra vez rojos, pero aquella vez no sentí miedo, sino furia.

—Entonces la maté.

Lo miré sin poder creerlo, recuerdo bien la estupefacción que me causó. Yo, que nunca pude entender la frase _«Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie»_, tuve frente a mi una criatura que la había hecho suya. Y luego recordé que yo también hice mía esa frase. Tal vez les haga soltar una sonrisa la ironía, como a mi.

—Pero reencarnó. Luego de quinientos años, reencarnó en otra persona. Y cuando esa persona murió... reencarnó de nuevo.

No pude decir nada. Me costaba un poco pensar. Me sentía cansado, la cabeza me latía con fuerza. No entendía cómo alguien puede obsesionarse a ese punto con otra persona. No en ese momento, aunque no me di cuenta que yo estaba tan obsesionado como él. Pero lo mío está respaldado: el cabrón me arruinó la vida. No iba bien, pero no estaba completamente arruinada.

—Con Kagome lo intenté, pero no pude —siguió diciendo. No tenía, y sigo sin tener, majadera idea de quién es esa Kagome, pero me alegro que la chica haya escapado—. Pero esta vez había algo a mi favor. Después de localizar a Kikyō, justo después... te encontré a ti, Musō. A quien estuve buscando todos estos años.

—¿A mi?

La garganta se me resecó de repente. Algo no estaba bien, lo sentía en cada fibra de mi ser. No sabía de historia, de mitología, de espíritus o reencarnaciones o lo que fuera todo aquello. Pero algo no estaba bien si un tipo como Naraku me buscaba a mi.

—Mi propia reencarnación —sonrió. Recuerdo que me habían empezado a temblar las manos, y junté fuertemente las cejas, sin entender.

—_¿Yo...?_

—Tú —me dijo—. Parte de mi está en ti, Musō. Y nuestro destino siempre, _siempre_, fue acabar con Kikyō.

—Con Nozomi —murmuré.

Naraku asintió gentilmente, sin dejar de mirar su anillo, haciéndolo girar. Diciendo silenciosamente que, cualquiera fuera Kikyō, estaba en Nozomi así como Naraku estaba en mi. Y...

—Nuestro destino siempre _será_ acabar con Kikyō, Musō.

Levanté la vista y la clavé en él. No podía entender cómo. Los cuernos y la locura que él me había pasado, eso tenía que ser lo que me llevó a...

—Por eso la _mataste_ con tus cuernos. ¿Lo entiendes, Musō?

Caminé unos pasos adelante, acercándome a él. Naraku dejó de girar su anillo y me miró, con los mismos ojos rojizos con los que me miró la primera vez que nos vimos, la vez donde me atrapó en un apretón de manos y cambió mi vida para siempre.

—Tú —gruñí.

—Yo te di lo que siempre quisiste.

—Me lo arrebataste todo. ¡Me pusiste esos cuernos y...!

Guardé silencio porque la rabia que sentía superaba todo lo demás.

—Y ganaste casos, tuviste mucho sexo, mucho dinero y conociste al amor de tu vida...

_—Y luego la maté._

Naraku soltó una risa, mirándome burlón.

—¿No te prometí que todo se arreglaría? ¿Mi regalo, los cuernos, no te dieron todo lo que te prometí? ¿No mejoró tu vida?

Gruñí de frustración.

—¡Y la empeoró en un minuto!

—¡ES-NUESTRO-DESTINO! —gritó. Aferró sus manos a ambos lados de mis brazos y acercó su rostro al mío—. Siempre mataremos a Kikyō.

Me solté de su agarre con un movimiento brusco, empujándolo lejos de mi. Naraku trastabilló y me miró furibundo. Luego, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Algún día lo comprenderás, Musō.

—¿Qué eres exactamente? Dímelo —exigí—. ¿Por qué no la mataste tú mismo? ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto!

—Tienes todo que ver —me dijo. Me miraba con ira contenida, la que yo ya no podía contener por mucho más tiempo—. Eres un imbécil. ¿No puedes verlo aún? ¿No te dije acaso lo que soy?

Sin poder comprender del todo lo que hacía, corrí y me lancé sobre él. Caímos al piso y peleamos con fuerza por quién quedaba arriba. Fui yo quien estuvo sobre su cuerpo y apretó con todas mis fuerzas el cuello níveo de Naraku, mientra veía a sus ojos desorbitarse, su piel ponerse colorada, morada...

Luego sonrió y mis dedos aferraron, con la misma fuerza, el aire. Me giré y lo observé sentado en el catre, mirándome y sonriendo, acariciando su anillo con calma. Parecía, aún así, levemente agitado.

—Realmente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Con dificultades para respirar con tranquilidad, me mantuve arrodillado en el suelo y lo observé con irritación.

—Soy solo un espectro. Un recuerdo de lo que fui alguna vez —aclaró, mirándome como a un niño pequeño al que le cuesta entender—. Poco más que un demonio, con algunos pocos trucos.

» Con cierta habilidad para _trascender_ a la muerte.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté. Ya no sentía las fuerzas suficientes para incorporarme. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—Musō, _realmente_ eres mi reencarnación. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza. Asimilar sus palabras parecía imposible.

—Tienes _mi karma_. Mis habilidades para transcender... bueno... no nos metamos en temas engorrosos, no los entenderías. Te dije que fui grande, ¿cierto? Logré que esa... «información» siga _dentro tuyo._

—¿Estás diciéndome...?

—Cuando la vi, me liberé. _Te liberé._

—No.

—Sí. Somos _uno_ —me dijo, sonriéndome. Seguía arrodillado y sin fuerzas ante él, incapaz de comprenderlo del todo—. _Somos Musō. Somos Naraku_.

Negué con la cabeza otra vez. Y otra vez. Y luego grité que no. Pero todo lo que hiciera no iba a cambiar el hecho de que lo que decía Naraku era cierto. Tenía dentro mío a un demonio que no podía controlar. A la criatura que fui hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Tenía, diría mi psiquiatra Frederick, un trastorno disociativo de la personalidad. Ja. Aquello era una enfermedad mental o era realidad, y cualquiera de las dos opciones era una mierda. Yo era mi peor pesadilla. De alguna manera Naraku había logrado que yo lo recuerde, que yo lo... _libere_. Y estaba allí como un espectro, como un demonio. Me puso estos cuernos y logró que lo hiciera. Que la matara.

Naraku era un demonio, y estaba también en mi, las dos cosas en simultáneo.

Naraku sonrió.

—_Sí._

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Luego lo atravesé con mis cuernos, tal como recordaba haberlo hecho con Nozomi. Solo que a él lo miré a los ojos hasta que lo transformé en un colador. Y lo miré hasta que desapareció el brillo de sus ojos, hasta que el calor abandonó su cuerpo.

Me dormí sintiendo la calidez de su sangre derramada y desperté riendo en una habitación vacía y tan limpia como al principio.

**FIN**

* * *

**Apuntes: **

› Los títulos de los capítulos son títulos de canciones de AC/DC, con algunas modificaciones mías. No todas las canciones van de la mano con lo que pasa en el capítulo, pero los títulos me parecieron adecuados, y la banda me parece adecuada al fic y a Naraku/Musō.  
› Este fic puede considerarse un Semi-UA. En ningún momento dejo de lado la historia original ocurrida en el manga/animé. Me dedico a explorar el "mundo moderno" con reencarnaciones, y este tipo de juegos. Al mismo tiempo, resulta en una adaptación de la película _Horns_.  
› Musō es la reencarnación de Naraku. Nozomi es la reencarnación de Kikyō. You _no _es la reencarnación de Kagura y Shin Taishō _no_ es la reencarnación de Sesshōmaru, sin embargo, para Naraku es como estar reviviendo sus épocas antiguas.  
Mi idea es que Musō, con la influencia interna del dormido Naraku, encuentre en You a Kagura. De hecho, comienza a llamarla Kagura él mismo. Esto porque _You_ es un tipo de baile tradicional japonés, mientras que Kagura es otro tipo de danza japonesa. Musō/Naraku simplemente busca la forma de llamarla Kagura, usando esta excusa. El fic sigue siendo Naraku/Kagura, porque, a fin de cuentas, para Naraku, You _es_ Kagura.  
Shin Taishō termina siendo un descendiente, muy lejano, de Inuyasha y Kagome (obviamente, sin saber su historia). Cuando se encuentra con Nozomi, que sí es la reencarnación de Kikyō y Kagome, comienza a salir con ella. De algún modo, las almas de esta familia están conectadas.  
› Si bien parece un juicio, no lo es. Musō/Naraku no solo era el sospechoso, si no el condenado. Lo encuentran en la escena del crimen sentado junto a la ventana, con la vista en sus manos y bañado de la sangre de Nozomi. A partir de ahí, solo intentan determinar el porqué, por eso él cuenta la historia, a partir del momento en que crecen sus cuernos. Recién en este capítulo pueden ustedes ver que está bajo observación en una institución para criminales con enfermedades mentales.  
› Los cuernos son reales, realmente le crecen en la cabeza. Así como Kagome también tuvo poderes espirituales, Musō/Naraku también puede hacer uso de sus poderes sobre la transformación. Los cuernos sí tienen cierto poder sobre las personas, pero muchas cosas Musō las logra por sí solo.

**~Nota:**

Si quedaron dudas con el escrito, espero que con las notas que dejé sirvan para aclararlas. Y si aún quedan dudas (sé que dejé algunos puntos sin aclarar, fue a propósito), se los voy a dejar para interpretarlo. Me gusta cuando la lectura te deja espacio para imaginar, para pensar, armar tus teorías. Yo tengo una idea y una interpretación clara para lo que escribí. Pero quiero que ustedes creen la suya propia, si es que el escrito da espacio a eso.

Pueden considerarlo un final brusco, lo sé. Yo lo adoro. Me gusta así. No lo cambiaría. Tampoco cambiaría el modo en que lo narré. Es uno de mis fics que más me gustan. :)

Me encantó escribir este corto fanfic, y espero que a ustedes, y en especial a Agatha, también les haya gustado. Si tienen comentarios para dejar, los estaré esperando.

Un beso enorme, y hasta el próximo fic. :)

_**M**or._


End file.
